Zara (Unofficial)
THIS PAGE CONTAINS UNOFFICIAL INFORMATION! READ IT AT YOUR OWN RISK! Zara is a character made by caroline0204 and louielouie95. She is also a girl version of Zack She's Also Known As Good Zara In Which Leads Her To Destroy Over Stuff Over Something. She is the younger sister of Erika and the older sister of Annabelle. Name: Zara Diana Sanchez Riley Dawson Born: May 9th 2001 Age: 18 Grade: 12th Signature color: Shamrock Green Voice: Princess (normal), Microsoft Mary (some episodes), Kidaroo (tantrum), Kayla (crying) Salli (Much Older) Friends: Erika, Zack, Eric, Derek, Keith, Zoey, Paulina, Krista, Caley, Kumi, Sophie and Krubtain. Enemies: Zack, Zara, Kimberly, Diesel Likes: * 8 Simple Rules * Two of a Kind * Full House * Family Matters * Step By Step * Family Ties * McDonald's * America's Funinest Home Videos * Rocket Power * SpongeBob SquarePants * Wicked Science * Still Standin * Codename: Kids Next Door * The Simpsons * Family Guy * American Dad * Woody Woodpecker * Looney Tunes * South Park * The Cleveland Show * Drawn Together * Candy Cooking * Singing * Dancing * Drinking * Drinking * Taking Meds * Facebook * Livestream * Playing Accordion * Twitter * Kissing Other Girls * Falling In Love With Derek * Cussing * Destroying Stuff * Pranks Her Friends * Being Beautiful * International Movies * Romantic Movies * According to Jim * My Wife and Kids * The Wonder Years * Everybody Loves Raymond * Family Ties (as of September 1, 2013) * Greeny Phatom * Erika (as of February 14, 2013) * Derek (formerly) * Derek getting grounded * Michael Jackson * Annabelle * Being Good Dislikes: * Getting grounded * Detention * Getting suspended at school * Getting expelled * Sid the Science Kid * Pokémon Black and White * Dora the Explorer(In LouieLouie95's Series, It Appears that She Likes Dora the Explorer) * Gullah Gullah Island * Barney * Shining Time Station * Rugrats * Rocket Power (some episodes) * 8 Simple Rules (some episodes) * Fake VHS Openings * Two and a Half Men * Veggietales * Oobi * Someone making a grounded video out of her * Grand Theft Auto * Blue's Clues (as of August 3, 2013) * Derek * Derek getting grounded(formerly) * School * Justin Bieber * BobbyisPoopy Norwegian Name: Emily Trivia * *Claims To Be Buff * *Often Verbally Abuses Her Family And Friends Even For Some Reasons Like Misplacing Her Candy Or Going Somewhere Without Telling Her * *Gets Angry Whenever Her Brother Or Sisters Get In Trouble And Grounds Them * *Her Parents Put Her In Charge Of Her Siblings * *Gets Angry When Someone Calls Her Names Or Making Fun Of Her Weight * *Her Catchphrase Is Oh Princess Poop When Something Goes Wrong * *She Will Also Sometimes Cry When She Gets Overwhelmed Or Force To Do Something She Does Not Want To Do * *She Like Her Sister Erika Has The Same Coloured Hair And Different Coloured Clothes * *Her Anger Is Often Triggered By Her Boyfriend And Brother's Pranks Her Sisters Eating Her Candy Her Mom Feeding The Cats Under The House As Well As Her Dad For Keeping On Grounding Her Too Much *She Currently Works As An Employee At A Movie Theater As Seen In TTCTransitFan1999's Video Noah Goes To The Movies While Grounded * *She Has Being Gaining Too Much Weight Recently (Due To Eating Disorder) * *Zara Her Sister Erika Angry Grandpa Angry German Kid Stephen The Freakout Kid Croyt The Halo 2 Kid Danny The Tourettes Guy Psycho Kid Psycho Dad Psycho Girlfriend Angry Dominican Kid The Angry Video Game Nerd Houston (Brotherhood Productions) And Others Who Always Get Angry For Some Reasons Due To Their Anger Their Cussing And Their Destruction Stuff Of Their Things * *Not Just LouieLouie95 Will Made His Own Version Of The Angry Zara Show But AlexMan586 Made His Own Version Of The Angry Zara Show Too * *She Gotten Herself Banned From Several Stores And Restaurants Including Cici's Pizza Walmart Chuck E Cheese's Mcdonalds Pizza Hut Gamestop As Well As The Texaco Gas Station * *She Got Banned From The Texaco Gas Station After Derek And Zack Gave Her A Fake Lottery Ticket That She Actually Thought It Was Real She Rushed To The Gas Station To Cash Them Only For People There To Laugh At Her And Call Her Stupid Embarrased He Said She Cussed At Them And They Told Her To Leave And Never Come Back * **In a episode of Viva Las Animate , she murdered Derek and Zack as revenge. * *Zara Loves Candy And Will Destroy Thousands Of Dollars Worth Of Appliances To Get It Such As This Video From LouieLouie95 Called Zara Destroys Kitchen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8uPY6UsLCn0 * During "Zara Misbehaves At The Dance Party" her dance partner was Maddox121, this was before Maddette was introduced. Gallery Zara.jpg Zara with Glasses.png Bandicam 2015-05-17 09-34-41-851.png Zara2.png Zara.png Zara-0.jpg Zara Dawson (Adult Version).png zaracurrentdesign.jpg|Zara in her current design, used since 2018. Category:Female Characters Category:Dawson Family Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters with glasses Category:Non-Canon pages